With the continuing development of liquid crystal display, high definition and resolution have become the first choice of clients. In a liquid crystal display, color filter is an essential element for achieving a color display of the liquid crystal display. Thus, there is a continuous need for high quality color filters.
Color photosensitive resist is a material for producing color filters, and primarily composed of pigments, alkali-soluble resin, photo-curable resin, photo-initiators, solvent and adjuvants. Currently, pigment dispersion method is a predominant method for preparing color filters. This method is still utilized in low generation lines. However, when pigment dispersion method is utilized for producing liquid crystal displays having high definition and resolution, the difficulty of preparing color photosensitive resist increases due to the requirement of high resolution, high color gamut, and high color purity. For the purpose of obtaining a photosensitive resist having high color saturation, high color purity, and high color gamut, it is required to increase the percent of pigments in photosensitive resist. However, an increasing level of pigments affects the developing and sensitizing properties of the color photosensitive resist, thereby reducing the resolution.
Thus, there is a need for developing a novel photosensitive alkali-soluble resin having higher developing property, flexibility, and reactive activity to increase the resolution of liquid crystal display.